1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ashtrays and, in particular, to safety alarm ashtrays,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although ashtrays are in general use by the millions, most such ashtrays have vertually no safety capabilities. A number of snuffing out type ashtrays have been disclosed including Glessner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,882; Breslow in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,445; Taub in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,753; McKenzie in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,108 and Kelly in U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,537.
Several ashtrays with alarms have been disclosed including Dahl's in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,900.
Most of these references are excessively complex. None serves functions similar to those of this invention.